1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable voltage regulator capable of incrementally regulating an input signal, and more particularly to a universal diode configuration which allows incremental reduction or clamping of an input signal.
2. Description of the Background
Conventionally, single diodes are used in DC-to-DC, AC-to-DC and AC-to-AC regulators to provide a fixed voltage reduction. Additionally, zener diodes may be used to clamp an AC output at a fixed level. However, such diodes typically have a fixed rating and are only usable in a narrow range of circuit applications.